magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
Clans are groups of Magi that are categorized by skill and personality. Legacy Five clans live within the Kingdom of MagiQuest. Before entering the game, a player chooses to become a member of one of the clans. This is determined by the color of the Topper the player chooses before starting the game. *Trixter Clan : Music-minded, merry court jesters and great lovers of practical jokes. *Majestic Clan : Regal, enlightened souls with legendary nobility; descended from royal bloodlines. *Shadow Clan : Sly, naturally devious, sneaky and not to trusted. *Warrior Clan : Lords & Ladies who are fiercely loyal and heroic. *Woodsy Clan : Gentle tree-dwellers, mystical and mischievous by nature. 2.0 These clans were added in MagiQuest 2.0, an update to the original MagiQuest game. *'King Breakers of Ironhold': King Breakers of Ironhold are boisterous and daring, living each day as if it's their last. They strongly believe in community and will never allow an individual to rise in power at the expense of others. They can seem rude or obnoxious, but they mean no disrespect or harm to those who don't understand their ways. They live in large fortresses and have designed specialized skiffs that sail across the desert sands as ships do over water. Their keywords are: Vigilance, Volition, and Valor. Their motto is: We kneel for none. *'Portal Nomads of Breakhame': Portal Nomads of Breakhame travel throughout the realms seeking new places and those who may be in need of the devices and magical machines they've invented. Thankful for the little things, they're cheerful and considerate, for they have experienced great loss due to mistakes. They carry their belongings and tools with them, as they never know what new realm they may encounter. They use large, floating zeppelins as their homes and workshops. Their keywords are: Past, Present, and Future. Their motto is: Forever moving forward. *'Shadowmancers of Blackmantle: '''Shadowmancers of Blackmantle are secretive masters of darkness and shadow, dwelling underground in volcanic cities and monasteries. Not much is known about them, other than they are the one clan who still has reservations of teaching the ways of the Magi to 'outsiders'. Still, they grudgingly support the Great Compromise and honor their sacred vow to the other four clans, by deed if not word. Their keywords are: Silence, Safety, and Solidarity. Their motto is: Some things aren't meant to be shared. *'Truth Seekers of Thunder Keep: 'Truth Seekers of Thunder Keep live along the shorelines of great islands and archipelagos where storms are common. They are enchanted by thunder, lightning, hurricanes, and waterspouts. One island has been dedicated as an ever expanding repository of their knowledge; a fabled library known as Thunder Keep. They are dedicated to learning the truth of magic, science, nature, which in turn is recorded for future generations. Their keywords are: Comprehend *'World Singers of Cloudcrest: '''World Singers of Cloudcrest offer friendship to all around them. Living near rainforests, they prefer lush overgrown cliffs and rolling green hills to build their homes and farms and live near windmills and watermills, using the powers of nature to sustain themselves. They live peacefully with all kinds of animals, including normally dangerous predators of all types. Their keywords are: Comfort, Charity, and Cheer. Their motto is: Equality and friendship for all. Category:Info About MagiQuest